zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Four Giants
The Four Giants are characters from The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. The Four Giants are the guardian gods of Termina (very similar to the Light Spirits of Hyrule): the giant of the swamps, giant of the bay, giant of the canyons, and giant of the mountains. The are giant orange humanoid deities that protect the land. Once a year in Termina, the Carnival of Time is held in honor of the Four Giants. Biography A long time before the events of Majora's Mask, the Four Giants lived among the united people of Termina and befriended a small imp. However, as the world grew, the Four Giants split Termina into four parts where the four different races would live, and decided to guard the land of Termina while sleeping. They told the people, should trouble and bad times befall them, that they could be called by calling them. However, their friend, the imp, misunderstood their intentions and thought that they were abandoning their friend. Angered, he played horrible tricks and tormented the people of Termina. The Four Giants, being the protectors of the people, gave their friend the choice to either return to the heavens or be torn apart by them. The imp returned to the heavens, but somehow managed to descend to Termina again, in the form of a Skull Kid. The Skull Kid's mischief continued, and he eventually obtained Majora's Mask, a mysterious mask that, through the Skull Kid, contained the power to destroy all of Termina. He used the power of Majora's Mask to seal his former friends into four masks, which were to be guarded by his four servants of the four dungeons of Termina. He then used his powers to create a Moon that would destroy Termina. However, when all seemed to be on the verge of certain destruction, by chance, Link, the Hero of Hyrule, wound up in Termina. Having been turned into a Deku shape by the Skull Kid, Link was told of Majora's Mask by the Happy Mask Salesman. Making his way to the top of Clock Town's clock tower on the Night of the Third Day, Link was told of the Four Giants by Tael. After regaining his Ocarina of Time, Link went on to defeat the Skull Kid's four servants in their four dungeons, freeing the Four Giants one by one. He was taught the "Oath to Order" to summon them on the eve of the Carnival. After freeing all the Four Giants, Link played the "Oath to Order", summoning the Four Giants. They used their power to stop the Moon from destroying Termina. However, when everything seemed to be right again, Majora's Mask abandoned the Skull Kid and transported itself inside the Moon. Link chased after it. After defeating Majora, the entity inside the mask, it became a plain old mask again. The next day, the Four Giants explained why they left to the Skull Kid and departed once more. The Four Giants also make an appearance in Super Smash Bros. Melee, in the Great Bay stage. Just like in Majora's Mask, they all appear in the background of the stage, preventing the Moon from crashing down on Termina. Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask characters